Loony for Luna: Moments
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: A series of oneshots taking place during the year and a half between Loony for Luna and Loony for Luna:Forever from the Ashes. George and Luna are deeply in love. Share the special moments they shared before the war tore them apart. Rating may change to M
1. Introduction

-

* * *

-

* * *

After all this time I still can't seem to get Loony for Luna out of my mind! This fic seems to have taken hold in my heart and is just not willing to let go and so I return to this incarnation of my favorite pairing.

This isn't a sequel however, it will be a series of one shots covering the year and a half between between the end of Loony for Luna and the start of Forever from the Ashes. Some will be familiar, having been touched on in the letters from FFTA, some may have been hinted at, but some will be completely new. I hope you will enjoy them all. If you have never read Loony for Luna, or Loony for Luna: Forever from the Ashes, I invite you to do so now in the hopes that you will love them as much as I have loved writing them and the many people who left kind reviews have enjoyed reading them.

I can't make any promises as to how often new one shots will be added. My top priority is finishing off some of my other in progress fictions. But this has remained stuck in my heart, and so in celebration of Loony for Luna claiming the spot as my third highest reviewed story EVER...I proudly bring you...

-_-

Loony for Luna: Moments

-_-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	2. The Morning After

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-_-

Loony for Luna: Moments

-_-

* * *

-The Morning After-

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood lay impossibly still, curled up in a tight little ball beneath her blankets as the happy sound of bird song trilled from beyond the open window behind her. She was afraid to move, afraid to open her eyes, afraid to make a single sound...for if she did, it might erase the memory of her beautiful dream.

And her dream had been beautiful. It had in fact been too beautiful, far to beautiful to be have been real, for in it...George Weasley had told her that he loved her.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

"_Eternally I wait for you_

_I long so for your touch_

_you don't know how it tortures me_

_this loving you so much." _

"_What did you say?" Luna whispered._

_George walked towards her, closing the distance between them as he recited word for word a poem she had read so often she knew it by heart._

"_I want to hold you in my arms_

_But distance takes you away_

_I want to tell you who I am_

_But fear keeps me at bay_

_Could you dear one love me too_

_Are your feelings the same_

_Or would you only turn from me_

_If I tell you my name"_

"_George..." Tears poured from her eyes as he stopped in front of her, then from behind his back, he presented her with a perfect yellow rose._

"_I am yours..." He whispered "...eternally."_

"_It...was..." She gasped for air, her throat closed in tight around the enormous lump until she was only able to whisper "It was you..." she searched his eyes almost fearfully, waiting for him to say that it was only a joke._

"_You...you sent me the poems." she rasped "And the flowers...and...and the comb."_

_He nodded_

"_I saw Ron...and Fred...I saw them...with a burgundy ribbon..."_

"_Mum's favorite color is burgundy...she buys us all the same color...Ink too."_

"_But...The owl..."_

"_I had to make Fred and Lee think I was sending orders off somehow...I didn't want them to know I was sending things to you."_

"_But..." She spluttered "But..Angelina..."_

"_Is madly in love with my brother." He brushed a thumb down her cheek "Practically engaged really."_

_Come to think of it...she had seen them kiss earlier._

"_But...it can't be you!" She stared up into his eyes, tears pouring down her face and her fingers wrapped tightly in his cloak "It just can't be."_

_He put his hands on her shoulders " Why not?"_

"_Because..." she could barely see through her tears "Because I wanted it to be you...I wanted it to be you so much!"_

_George grinned "That makes no sense."_

_She laughed "It does if your Loony Lovegood."_

"_Well..." George cupped her cheek and stared adoringly into her eyes. "I happen to be Loony for Loony Lovegood."

* * *

_

-End Flashback-

* * *

It was too perfect...far, far too perfect to have happened

...particularly to Loony Lovegood.

Luna was used to another kind of life. A life where people pointed at her and stared. A life where people rolled their eyes and laughed when she spoke.

But then, the past nine months hadn't been what her life was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to be friends with people like Fred and George Weasley, or Lee Jordan, or even Angelina Johnson. She had never had friends like Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley.

In fact...Luna wasn't supposed to have friends at all. At least, she'd never had them before.

Luna's mind drifted back over the past months, to that first afternoon on the Hogwarts Express when she had found herself sharing a compartment with Harry Potter. That had lead to her being invited by Ginny Weasley to the meeting at the Hogshead where they had begun Dumbledore's Army, and that in turn had lead to her friendship with Fred and George Weasley...and, as a result...her feelings for George...feelings that she had known all along he could never possibly return.

Luna took a deep breath and let it out on a gentle sigh, the motion making her abused ribs throb. She remembered then the raid on the ministry and that, at least, she knew hadn't been dream. It had been too real, too horrible. She could still feel how afraid she had been as she had run from room to room while the horrible men in death eater masks had been but a breath away, the horrible gut wrenching terror as she watched Ginny Weasley fall to some unknown curse.

Luna wrenched her eyes open for the images behind her closed eyelids were now too horrible to bear. She hoped and prayed that she would never see such things again, but she knew all too well that now that Voldemort's return was out in the open...things were only going to get worse. Likely, she would _see_ worse, much worse before it was all said and done.

Luna sighed again and released her pillow so that she could roll over onto her back. Hermione and Ron were still in the hospital wing and she wondered how they were fairing this new day. She set her mind on having a hasty breakfast and then going to check on her friends. But thinking about the hospital wing made her mind drift to something else.

Another memory involving George Weasley that wasn't particularly nice.

Hadn't Fred and George had been there when she and Ginny left the hospital wing the night before...and hadn't George been angry...very, very angry...with her!? They had been! And she and George had had a horrible row because she had gone to the department of mysteries with Harry Potter and George had called her a damned fool...just before she had run out into the stone circle.

The stone circle!

Luna sat up abruptly and turned towards the window. Sitting in a vase was a perfect yellow rose...like the rose from her dream in which George had told her he loved her while they had been standing in the moonlight in the stone circle. He'd given her the rose just after reciting the poem...after saying...

"_I am yours...eternally."_

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth.

Luna ran to her wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she came to. She dressed hastily, slipped into a pair shoes and then ran out the door, tearing at the braids that she slept in to keep her hair from becoming hopelessly tangled. When she cleared the Ravenclaw entrance she ran through the hallways, up the stairs to the clock tower, then turned down the hallway toward the place she knew George would be...the hospital wing.

She wasn't disappointed. A small circle was grouped around two hospital beds, Ron and Hermione at the core. Harry and Ginny sat in chairs at the side of Hermione and Ron's beds, Fred, George, Angelina and Lee at the foot in between, and Neville Longbottom sat to the side. When she entered, their eyes looked up and smiled in greeting...one pair lingering longer than the rest while three others grinned knowingly at the look on George and Luna's faces.

Ron and Hermione were awake this morning and they smiled when she came in and asked her how she was feeling. She tried desperately to pretend to be interested in the discussion as they talked about the ousting of Umbridge, but after an acceptable amount of time she fell silent and allowed the others to dominate the conversation while her eyes continually roamed to one face in particular only to find that his eyes also had roamed to hers.

After what felt like a century Luna decided she had been social long enough. Instinctively...she knew that it wouldn't be but a moment before George followed. She knew the others would would smirk, quite aware that they had gone off to be alone...but for the first time in Luna's life she didn't mind being talked about behind her back. These were her friends and she knew they wouldn't say anything unkind or hurtful.

She knew that she was now fair game, that they would take the mickey out of her until she was blushing so bad she looked like the inside of a watermelon...but she didn't care. She was ready for it, she _welcomed_ it. In fact, after the things she had been teased about in the past this would be like a beautiful walk in light summer rain.

Besides, she wasn't a bit ashamed of the thing they would be teasing her about.

She didn't care if they yelled it from the highest turrets at Hogwarts or from the top of the Hogwarts express as it rolled into Kings Cross station....

Luna Lovegood was Loony for George Weasley and let the whole world know it!

Luna giggled a little at her thoughts as she leaned back against the cool stone wall outside the hospital wing. She knew he would come...and she was right. It wasn't but a moment later that the door opened and George stepped out.

"Hello." She smiled as he stepped closer and picked up her hand, twining their fingers together.

George leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips "Hello my Luna."

"When I woke, I thought it was all a dream." Luna sighed softly

George understood what she meant. After all the months of torture, he too had been afraid upon waking that it had been all been a dream.

"We could go for a walk in the stone circle if you like." George smiled and brushed a finger over her unbruised cheek. "I'd be happy to give you a replay."

"No need to be so dramatic." Luna laughed a little "Just kiss me again and I'll believe it really happened."

He put his arms around her and pulled her body tight against his. "I think I can manage that." Then he lifted her face to his and as she had asked, he kissed her then he pulled back and smiled. Perhaps he could give her something a little more tangible as proof...something even more lasting than his moly flower turned yellow rose.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. "I meant to send this to you on Valentines Day. Why I didn't is a bit of a long story and best left for another time. But, I'd like for you to have it now."

Luna took the box and pulled off the cover, then lifted the thin piece of cotton. Underneath was a silver comb like the one he had given her for Christmas, but rather than the moon and stars, it was covered in crystal filled hearts.

"Oh George...it's so beautiful." She sighed as he took it from the box, pulled up a bit of her hair over her ear and slid the comb in place. "I don't know what to say."

"All I need to hear..." He smiled, his eyes shining "Is for you to say that you love me."

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"I do..." She kissed him. "I do love you George." And then kissed him again, and then again. And again, and again... long and sweet, lingering and oh so lovely.

Luna sighed again as she pulled away, then she smiled up at him. "So it really did happen. You really do want to be with me."

George nodded and took her hands in his again. "Eternally."

"I'd like that." Luna smiled up at him, her eyes dancing. "I'd like that very much."

"Me too."

He kissed her again, then pulled back, taking her hand again to lead her down the hallway.

"So, what would you like to do today?"

"I haven't eaten yet, and I am a bit hungry." Luna said as she headed toward the stairs.

"Great hall then." George agreed "And after that, maybe a walk together in the stone circle?"

"But don't you want to stay with Ron?"

"Ron's fine, and he has plenty of visitors. He won't miss us." George grinned. "Besides, Professor Dumbledore gave Fred and I permission to stay around for as long as Ron's in the hospital wing."

"Oh." Luna smiled "That's kind of him."

"Yes it is." George grinned, his mischievous grin that Luna loved so much. "Particularly since I won't really be spending much time with Ron."

"You won't? Luna grinned a little, she knew fairly well who he would be spending his time with...at least if she had any say in the matter.

"Nope." He grinned back and put his arm around her waist, pulling her face to his in preparation for another kiss.

"Like I said, Ron has enough visitors."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Please Please review!

Note: As this is a series of one shots, unlike my other stories there will be no previews as I don't even know what I will be writing next. This piece is all about going where the inspiration takes me. I will however be trying to keep them within a time line.

CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-


End file.
